When Love Follows Unexpectedly
by ZessLuka
Summary: AU- Hitsugaya Toshiro is a ruthless businessman who always gets what he wants and this time he has his sights set on a bartender with a seductive body and her dark secret draws him in like a moth to a flame. (Sequel is out 'Running with Red')


(A/N) So since its my wonderful Editor's birthday this Friday I decided to do a one shot.

In advance ' Happy Birthday Jo-Shiro'.

Now for my 'Weaving Princess' Tale' I'm aware how earger some readers are but I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I tried to make up for it with this one shot.

N.B. TO ALL MY REVIWERS FOR 'THE WEAVING PRINCESS'S TALE' I LOVE AND APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS.

Anyways a major thanks to Jo-Shiro for editing when I totally know you're swamped with other work.

Reviews always welcome!

Enjoy!

Tokoyo, Japan

Hitsugaya Toshiro was many things, but indecisive was something new to him. He was currently seated at the bar's darkest spot in the corner, ordering yet another drink. All the while he discreetly watched the object of his desire, the bartender. He had been frequenting this particular bar every single day without fail for the past five agonizing months, only to get a glimpse of her. Over the months Toshiro had managed to mentally build himself the courage to finally ask her out. Now all he needed to do was muster that courage.

Fuck! If any of his men even got a single glimpse of his thoughts at this very moment, he would not hesitate to end them in a single clean shot. He ran a tentative hand through his already mused hair trying to remain calm. It would be so much easier for him to pull out his 20 caliber handgun from the inside left pocket of his Armani coat and put a bullet into each and every one present in the bar with no nerves at all, instead he was fidgeting like a pre-schooler seated at the principal's office.

To the world, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was a successful business prodigy and here he was frying his nerves over talking to a girl. What would his business associates say if they saw him now? Toshiro sighed, he had no idea what he was doing!

At 25 he was the proud owner of several hundred hotels and businesses and having more money than he knew what to do with. The Hitsugaya name was known worldwide but those who truly knew him feared that very name.

Beneath that billionaire facade, Hitsugaya Toshiro was indeed something sinister. Being the infamous leader of the most notorious Japanese underworld mafia, 'Hyorinmaru' meaning 'Ice Ring'. Those who were caught in the clutches of the Hyorinmaru suffered a grave fate, for all of its victims were always found frozen in a crescent form. However, despite his extra-notorious activities, Toshiro kept both of his worlds apart with ease.

He was a man who hated admitting weakness, those who knew him knew that he had none. Yet here he was at his weakest and somehow it still managed to make him feel utterly stupid. He sat at the same spot every day for the last five months, unable to ask her out or least speak to her.

Despite all his awkwardness she was still always so polite to him. He was quite taken a back by her the first time he saw her in action with her baseball bat that she especially kept for the trouble makers. There was so much more to her than what met the eye. She wasn't as helpless as she looked. And that's what intrigued him about her. His mind wondered back to very first time he saw her. The very first time he caught sight of her left him speechless and dare he say awestruck.

The night had begun just like any other night, depressing and boring and the weather did nothing for his mood. Rain came down heavily with the quick cry of thunder. He was headed home from work in the dreadful weather fighting to keep his car on the road. His slick black Porsche came to a screeching halt when some moron decided that dashing across the road in a raging storm was a good idea. He was so pissed off, promising to ice whoever the retard thought he was.

In the fearsome storm he grudgingly got out of his vehicle, and just as he was about swear viciously at the drunken mess was when he caught glimpse of her. She was standing outside the fancy bar furiously beating up some good for nothings with her trusty baseball bat, quite skillfully mind you.

He admired the agility and speed in her movements. So very different from all the woman who blatantly threw themselves at him. She was beautiful and fearsome. And he was drawn towards her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help but feel impressed by her. She continued to beat the sobbing character on the floor to a pulp, calling him every name in the dictionary that would spell offensive. She was a vixen with a vocabulary that would do a sailor proud.

Toshiro was in just enough proximity and there was just enough light to make out the bold print skillfully printed across her bat, 'Haineko'. And after some thorough digging that night he had found information on her bar, 'The Ash Cat'.

"Another?" The question caught him off guard as his musings were interrupted by a sweet voice. He swallowed while nodding unable to voice his answer. Toshiro cursed himself mentally, even with all the liquor he couldn't loosen up. If only she knew how she 'affected' him with her innocent smile. Toshiro groaned, he had enough problems as it was already. He didn't need getting hard like some adolescent. Every time she smiled at him Toshiro Jr perked up tenting his pants for all to see.

Her reflection simmered in the dark liquid of his glass and he looked up. She was slightly bent over the bar filling his glass and looking exceptionally sexy. Her long strawberry blond hair was worn in a loose messy ponytail with a few tendrils hanging on the sides framing her face. A black vest top framed her large chest with grace sticking to her like a second skin. Low cut black jeans showed off her flat toned stomach and the ever present belly ring twinkled as the lights reflected off it. As usual he spotted her black studded earrings and wrist bands. She was so fucking edible.

Her full black attire was complementary to today's black Friday at the bar. But what drew every man's attention to her, apart from her amazing breasts of course, was the way her hazel brown eyes sparkled with genuine merit and her full ruby red lips quirked when she smiled at them.

He silently sipped his drink watching her like a predator, devising how to execute his plan of how to ask her out yet again. He was by no means a virgin nor had he been celibate for long. He had always had a long line of women begging to share his bed. He never needed to date before. He had slept with many woman, even celebrities and none of them had awoken such feelings in him as she did. He had to ask her out tomorrow, It had to be tomorrow, for tomorrow was special to her.

The problem was he just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie. He set down his drink abruptly and let the cold ruthless part of him take over. He was Hitsugaya Toshiro, nothing and no one stood in his way. When he wanted something, he got it. And right now he wanted her and he was going to get her. His mind conjured up the ideal perfect plan. After all he wasn't a prodigy for nothing.

Rangiku was having one of those rather worn out nights. Her feet bore the burden of a never ending 12 hour shift and consistently having to plaster an innocent smile to please creepy half wits was not at all appealing to her in the least bit. Well at least the white haired hunk in the corner was handsome enough to cure some of the ugliness in the room. He was in no way a stranger, she knew exactly who he was. It was such a waste that none of the revolting trash that staggered into her bar knew anything of his identity. If they did, she sure wouldn't have to take her trusty 'Haineko' to their heads to get what little sense she could into them.

Though she had to admit her fears were in check. It was especially disturbing for a young woman when the head of a notorious mafia ring suddenly started frequenting her bar. Be that every day for the last 5 months. Somehow though, he never seemed to cause trouble so she never really saw him as an actual threat. Aside from that he was rather ravenous looking. His tall frame towered her by 5 inches and complemented his well defined muscles that she could make out through the way his suit shirt wrapped sinfully around him. His expensive Armani suit was just tight enough to emphasize his well built frame. He had the most sexy looking blue eyes she had ever seen. It was like ice crystals and his silvery white hair put snow to shame. The man gave off a dangerously alluring aura which sent a slight tremble through her form causing a knot form in her lower abdomen, and it was not the type from fear.

She didn't dwell too long on his identity. Men like him came into her bar all the time. What could she expect with her line of work and all. Criminals, dirty cops, gangsters, smugglers the whole lot came and went as they pleased. And who was she to tell them otherwise, she had best kept her mouth tight-lipped and be about her business. Drunken pervs she could handle but the crime world, she best not get her hands dirtied in. The delicious hunk didn't scare her as long as she remembered to keep the distance, she was fine.

Silently she walked over to him, he seemed to be lost deep in thought as always. Oh Great! She really hoped this was not the place that he choose to ponder over his illicit plans.

"Another?" She asked him for the third time that night.

"Yes." He answered this time in a shot and clipped reply.

Sheesh, the guy really didn't want conversation after all. So long as he remained well behaved, she could deal with him. She refilled his glass as she felt his piercing eyes on her. She dared not look back at him. She wasn't mafia but she knew any wrong move would be seen as a sign of disrespect and everyone knew what happened to those who displeased this particular mafia boss. An eternity living as a snowman is what you'll get.

Deciding not to linger any longer she walked back to her previous spot.

As if on que the double doors of the bar swung open and in strode three figures. Rangiku recognized the trio immediately and smiled brightly as they rushed over to the bar.

The tall tattooed red head wasted no time in skillfully jumping over the counter and grabbing her in a full bear hug while the two females sat down at the bar.

"Ran, so good to see you." He said as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah same here, Red. Now ease up." Rangiku laughed breathlessly swatting him on his arm.

"Ease up caveman or I'll have to handcuff you." Tatsuki warned him with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The red head eased up as he stepped back glaring playfully at her. He had a suspicious twinkle in his eye and Tatsuki just knew that she had given him an opening.

"Don't you mean to say that you'll have to handcuff me again?" Renji asked Tatsuki with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of his own.

"Ow!" Renji groaned as Tatsuki punched him in the arm. The other two woman could no longer contain themselves and burst out laughing.

"Ran-chan, I got this for you." The other woman pushed the gift towards her after she calmed down from Renji's and Tatsuki's comical display.

"Oh you didn't have to Hime-chan." Rangiku replied as she accepted the neatly wrapped box.

"Well since we're all working tomorrow it's not nice to leave you hanging." Orihime answered.

"You can wait to open it or not." Tatsuki shrugged.

"I'll wait. It makes it all the more exciting." Rangiku smiled as she hid the box beneath the counter.

"It's from all of us." Renji clarified as he wrapped his tattooed arms loosely around Rangiku. Sticking his tongue out at Tatsuki like a grade schooler.

Toshiro had not missed the intimacy between the red head tattooed male and the object of his desire. Just who the fuck did the punk think he was?! For the past 5 months he'd been coming here, he had seen the red head and the other 2 females frequently at the bar. And he still had no idea what his relationship was with the beautiful strawberry blond. Toshiro had the insane urge to plant several bullets in the red head and turn him into the famous ice ring he reserved for his rivals.

"Okay so now I'm curious" Rangiku laughed.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan. You'll love it. After all we didn't let Abarai-kun pick it out." Orihime smiled at her innocently.

"Hey..." Renji began to protest but was cut off by Rangiku.

"Well if Red had no say in it then I'll definitely be safe. And I'm sure I'll love it." She added with a wink.

"By the way, how was work?" She asked them.

"Argh! Don't ask." Renji answered letting go of her to jump back over the bar and settle down like a proper customer.

"Yeah Mr. Cold and Stern is giving us hells at work." Tatsuki groaned rolling her eyes.

"Its been tough. He keeps changing things around" Orihime groaned

"Ah! I have just the thing that would help." Rangiku placed her special sake bottle on the counter and she got raised eyebrows from the trio at the opposite side.

"That's how bad work is now. The famous Ran-chan cure is being pulled out." Orihime spoke with a dramatic sigh.

"And we're celebrating ME." Rangiku winked at them.

"You're on then." Tatsuki accepted the challenge unscrewing the bottle and pouring all of them shots.

"Sorry guys, I can't drink yet, I'm still on my shift." Rangiku smiled apologetically at them.

"Aw, come on Ran. You own this place, just kick them out for today and drink away. I can even help you out." Renji supplied with a grin.

"Abarai-kun don't be ridiculous, you're not even drunk yet. We have to get back to work soon, so don't get drunk on us." Orihime chided her friend with a light scolding.

"Yeah Red, if you get drunk, I'm leaving your sorry ass here and Ran will throw you out." Tatsuki warned him.

"So cold, only Ran loves me." Renji pouted.

The woman laughed at his comment. "Yes, yes, I do and why not?" Rangiku added.

Orihime didn't miss the white haired stranger in the corner staring daggers at her red headed friend. If looks could kill this guy would be put away for murder for a very long time. It was almost as if he willed Abarai-kun to drop dead with the most dangerous piercing eyes she'd ever seen. She sipped her sake before speaking casually.

"Abarai-kun, your 3 o' clock is here. Its rude to keep your fans waiting you know."

Renji looked ahead in front of him. He had a clear view of the entire bar in the mirror that lined the wall behind the bar counter. Immediately he caught sight of the white haired male whose eyes bore a hole onto the side of his head. This particular individual was in here every day for the last five months.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Rangiku supplied on a low tone.

"Mmmm..we know... so what's a guy like that doing frequenting your bar Ran?" Tatsuki asked clearly finding him suspicious.

"So you guys noticed then?" Rangiku asked with a sigh.

"Yup, hard to miss it when you're a cop Ran-chan." Orihime supplied.

"He's okay, doesn't cause any trouble." Rangiku clarified.

"Hmmm..." Orihime arched an eyebrow at the blond.

"What?... No...Hime I said no!" Rangiku refused to go down that road.

"Oh no you didn't Ran!" Tatsuki smiled wide.

"Stay clear of him Ran. You already know the stories. A guy with his reputation, it's dangerous." Renji warned her in his serious big brother voice. In no way possible did he want Ran near that man.

"And you seem to forget that you and I went to the same school Red." Rangiku set down her glass in front of him. She gave him her deadliest look, the one she reserved for those who normally didn't get to live after an encounter with her.

"I know that's why I said stay clear of him. It's for his own good not yours." Renji went on placing his money where his mouth was. He knew her long enough to know what she was capable of.

Toshiro had been observing the group from the start and he was clearly interested in their conversation now. Whatever the tattooed freak had said his pretty bartender made her give him a look many termed the "The Reapers Gaze". They called it that for a very special reason. Many who saw it ended up seeing nothing else of this world. What intrigued him the most though was the fact that she knew that look and where had she learnt it from?

"Yeah we went there as well, you know Red." Tatsuki elbowed him.

"I liked that school." Orihime said offhandedly and they turned to stare wide eyed at her.

"Well I mean where else do they teach you how to kill people and cook all in one." She answered as if she was talking about the weather.

The group burst out laughing at her blatancy.

"True but still Hime-chan." Rangiku wiped her watery eyes from laughing so hard.

Tatsuki felt a slight vibration from her pocket and reached into it. She swore as she read the message flashing on her phone.

"Time to go." She informed them as she gulped down the last bit of her sake.

"Already?" Ran asked disappointed.

"Yeah Mr. Stick up his ass just got back and they're calling in everyone." Tatsuki added with much sarcasm.

"Damn! Yeah I just got the message also." Renji checked his own phone with a slight frown.

"Yo, VIP, lets kick it!"

"Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby"

"What is that?" Rangiku asked searching between her three friends. She didn't have any CD's that had that type of music on it.

Orihime reached into her pocket with a sigh and reluctantly pulled out her phone. She contemplated ignoring it but knew that there would be dire consequences if she did. So instead she half-heartedly answered the persistent caller.

"Yes Sir! Understood! I'm on my way Sir." She hung up with her head lowered.

"That would be the all famous Chief of Police Cold and Stern Byakuya" Tatsuki snickered just as Orihime hung up.

"He really has it out for you Hime-chan." Ran patted her hand sympathetically.

"He needs to get laid." Renji commented.

"And quick!" Rangiku added laughing.

"Wait a second, we all get short clipped messages en he has time to call you up!" Tatsuki mocked her.

"Tatsuki-chan you're riding with Abarai-san." Orihime said evading her friends remark. She got up quickly and jumped over the counter to hug Rangiku.

"Really you guys need to stop jumping over my counter." Rangiku joked with them.

"Sure, one day we will." Orihime promised as she slide over the counter again.

"We promise Ran." Tatsuki hugged her over the counter as Renji followed Orihime's display and jumped over the counter for the third time that day.

He gave her a lingering bear hug as he eyed the white haired man. He didn't want to leave his friend with danger still lurking in the room but Ran was more than capable of handling herself. He knew she would hand that guy his ass if she needed to.

He let her go with a kiss to the forehead as he jumped over the counter and followed Orihime and Tatsuki out the bar.

Toshiro could barely contain himself. He wanted to follow the group out and show the red head who he really was. He was dangerously close to losing it. However, he managed to keep his anger on a short leash. His thoughts were so vile and cold that he could have frozen over the bar with its ruthlessness.

Rangiku secured the gift under the counter and went on serving drinks oblivious to the ticking time bomb sitting within near proximity.

By 11: 55 pm the bar had quietened down. Only a few people were still inside and they too began to slowly leave. Rangiku was just getting ready to close up for the night when the bar doors swung open and in walked Hitsugaya Toshiro. She most definitely wasn't glad to see him, especially not at this hour. He had made his exit earlier around 9 pm, so why was he back now?

"Sorry we're closed." She grabbed her bag just as he silently closed the door.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" He asked casually, ignoring her statement.

Rangiku looked at him dumbfounded not sure what to say. The man was of little words but the one time he does actually speak she's left stunned. His voice was warm and deep and it sent shivers down her back. And there it was again, that knot at the pit of her abdomen. The clock on the wall struck 12 and Rangiku jerked out of her daze. Her entire frame flushing pink with embarrassment.

"Um.. I.. Uh..I'm busy tomorrow so the bar will be closed. I'm sure there are other bars that are open. You could try one of those, Sir." She answered politely.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro not Sir." He corrected her, his voice holding a slight hint of amusement to it.

"Well then Hitsugaya-san, I'm closing up now so you need to leave." She informed him not in the least bit intimidated by him.

"No.. I'm not leaving as we haven't finished our conversation." He said calmly, his hands inside his pants pockets as he leaned against the wall.

Rangiku didn't like where this was going. The man clearly was not used to being denied what he wanted. She remembered that she needed to stay calm. If she panicked she could end up dead.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you leave." She countered his stubbornness.

"And I'll decline but back to my previous question. What are your plans for your birthday tomorrow Rangiku?" He asked her in a calm assured voice as he strode to the bar and took a seat right in front of her.

Rangiku froze instantly as fear seeped into her. She knew the possibility existed that he already knew everything about her but she still couldn't believe it. Her fear rose from the fact that she was afraid of what he would find on her rather than how much he would end up knowing of her. She clenched her fists under the counter. She needed to stay in control. Weakness would be her enemy at this moment.

"I'm busy." She answered softly trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Doing what exactly?" He asked again casually as if he had all the time in the world.

"Stuff... Now you need to leave please." She put enough force into her words.

"I don't think so, why in such a hurry to get rid of me?" He asked with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"I need to go home." She could think of no other excuse.

"Then shall I give you a ride home?" He asked sweetly.

"No thanks. I'll walk, its not far." She moved around the bar and he in turn moved out from his seat.

"Then perhaps you can spend the day with me tomorrow." He suggested to her. Obviously it was more a statement than a suggestion on his part.

"Why?" Rangiku was daring as she asked him.

She was clearly confused. Why would a ruthless mafia boss want to spend time with an ordinary bartender. She only hoped that this was not some elaborate plan he was woving her into.

"Because I know for a fact that you don't have any plans tomorrow. So why spend it alone?" He provided her with a logical response knowing it would sink through.

Rangiku thought carefully about what he had said as she put on her black baseball cap and a hoodie that was wayand the too large for her small built. Toshiro eyed her skeptically, curious as to why she was dressing up like that.

"Why, you ask...Mmmm. Well because maybe I don't plan on spending my birthday as a human popsicle Hitsugaya Toshiro." Rangiku had a big mouth and more than often it got the best of her. And she always ended up in a load of trouble because of it.

Toshiro felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. She had spark this woman, and he found that delightfully charming. So she did know who he was after all. No matter, it made things all the more easier. He wouldn't have to conceal his identities.

"Then perhaps I should offer you a deal Miss Matsumoto." He threw the bait knowing that she would fall for it.

"I don't want any of your deals." Rangiku wanted to get rid of the guy as soon as possible." she countered

"I must insist." His" his voice took on a dangerous authorative tone and he continued before she could protest any further.

"Spend the day with me and if it is not to your liking I'll leave you be." He stated simply.

"And if I say no to that deal?" Rangiku replied with an edge in her voice. The man just couldn't take no for an answer!

"Then I'll buy off the land that your bar sits on and make you watch as I tear it down. No use leaving good land barren so I'll build my newest hotel in its place." He answered with a dark glint in his piercing eyes.

Rangiku eyes went wide and she felt her heart tighten. No! She couldn't let him do that to The Ash Cat. This was all she had from her life. All she had in her life. It was the only thing she held dear.

"You wouldn't ." She whispered, so close to tears.

"I would." He replied in a deadpanned voice.

Toshiro didn't like the approach but he needed her to say yes. Nothing, not even she would stand in the way of his goal.

The Ash Cat was the only thing she could call her own. She had saved up every last penny to buy it. She wouldn't let him just waltz his way in her bar and tell her he was going to tear it down. Who was she kidding? The man was cunning and he would do anything to get what he wanted. She knew from personal experience how to utilize that skill and it worked wonders on her victims. And here she was having him use that very same skill on her. The irony was certainly not lost.

She eyed the bar and it's leather couches. She had put so much into re-designing and redecorating it. Almost everything was close to new. No, she wasn't ready to give it up. Just one day with this cold hearted bastard and then she would be back to normal, she promised herself.

"Fine.. " She said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Toshiro needed her to be sure about her answer. Being the bastard that he was he wanted her to hear herself agree to his terms.

"Yes. I'll spend the day with you, Okay.. BUT...if I dislike it I want you to leave and you can never ever come back here." Rangiku answered defeated but still held on to a hint of hope. She could easily tell him that she had no taste for his company. And who would? The man was vile, arrogant and persistent. No one would want to spend two minutes in his company leave alone an entire day.

"Then I shall pick you up at 8 am." He said simply after watching her for a while.

Rangiku nodded. Her heart was beating up a storm in her chest. She just wanted him gone. She looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes.

Toshiro sighed unhappily at her reaction to him. However, he would insure that after tomorrow she would have a whole different opinion of him. He pulled out the small gift box from his pocket and walked towards her. Rangiku stiffened as he reached out and grasped her wrist. He placed the box in her hand and let his grip linger for a while before letting go.

"Happy birthday Rangiku." He smiled at her.

She eyed the box not sure what to do with it.

"Open it." He instructed and she did just that.

Inside the box sat the most beautiful necklace she had seen. She picked it up and was captivated by it. Her name was spelt out in stunning ice blue letters with a dragon resting atop the letters. She smiled despite her herself.

"Thank you." She told him forgetting his earlier threat.

Toshiro watched as a smile formed on her face. It was different from all her other smiles. It was soft and gentle and appreciating. It was as if she looked at something precious to her. Toshiro loved that smile. He wanted her to smile at him like that while he had her pinned underneath him as he claimed her repeatedly. His present erection stood as proof of that.

He had to get out of here before he took matters in his own hands. He could just imagine her bent over the bar counter, legs spread wide as he repeatedly plu..- No! He couldn't loose himself like that. He had to leave before she noticed his 'occurring problem'.

"Until tomorrow then." He bowed to her and left the bar. Rangiku was stunned by him. The moment she heard his car speed off. she locked up the bar and ran home. She didn't dare stop or look back. Dressing like a guy came in handy at times like this.

Three blocks from the bar she arrived at her apartment block. In record time she entered the empty apartment and secured the door behind her. She collapsed on the couch from both physical and mental exhaustion not wanting to think over what just happened. She had to endure 'The Ever Frozen Prince of Ice' for one whole day. How was she going to survive?

Toshiro was silent on the drive back to his pent house. He kept a tight shield on his personal matters and since everything was already set up for tomorrow he relaxed, going over all the details in his head. Just as his mind wondered back to the beautiful creature he had cast his net over... his phone rang halting his thoughts.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said Irritatedly into the phone.

"Sir, we encountered an unexpected problem with your schedule for tomorrow." His PA's voice rung out.

"What sort of problem?" He asked. Whatever it was, it would not keep him from his prize.

"The Paris meeting was pushed forward as the president of the Sem group is un well."

"What's my flight schedule like?"

"One moment Sir.." The line went silent as his PA searched out the information, he pondered his options not liking where it left him but he had to see this meeting through at all costs. It was crucial to the business.

"Sir, we have your private jet on hold so if you leave in the next 10 minutes you should reach Paris by morning 7 am." His PA informed him.

"Push the meeting for 7 am I want it done before 8 am. Make the necessary arrangements. I expect no mishaps."

"Understood Sir." He ended the call and took off his tie undoing the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Rin, change of course, take me to Lotus apartments that's 3 blocks down from The Ash Cat." He informed his driver.

"Understood Sir."

He didn't have time to be flying back and forth like this so his best option was to take her along with him. He said 8 am and he was keeping to his word. The sleek black 4X4 Hammer came to a stop outside the Lotus apartments and Toshiro's men where already awaiting his arrival.

Upstairs the door to her apartment was open with his men standing guard. No one had entered and he pushed it open slowly. He pocketed the syringe he received from his men downstairs. Her apartment was small and neat. He didn't have enough time to look around so he went straight to her bedroom. The door was ajar and he pushed it fully open.

She lay asleep on her side in nothing more than a light pink sinfully tight t-shirt and white shorts that molded to her skin. Her blond hair was messy and fanned out about her face but still so beautiful. She was captivating unaware of the danger that lurked right next to her. What he wouldn't do to wake up to such a sight every morning. Just thinking about it made his pants uncomfortable as he hardened.

He needed to get his head straight! Toshiro extracted the syringe from his pocket and carefully pricked her arm with the sharp needle emptying the contents into her blood.

He held his breath as she slightly twitched from the discomfort and then she was calm once more. He would need to have a talk to her about her safety. If he could get in to her apartment this easily then so could others.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to wake up he grabbed a long gown and gathered her in his arms. He didn't want anyone seeing what was his. Once she was covered he carried her to his car with ease. His men flanked him to keep away any praying eyes. Once he was settled in with her resting against him, the car made for his private jet. She was surprisingly light for a woman with such a generous chest. He wandered if she ever ate anything at all. Now come to think of it, the whole time he spent in her bar he never saw her eat anything at all. He would make sure to change that while she was with him. The woman was just to light for her age.

He could feel her small puffs of breath on his neck as her head laid against his shoulder. He bent his head down to inhaled her scent deeply. For a woman who worked all day around alcohol, she sure smelt nothing like it. He inhaled deeply again and caught a whiff of jasmine from her hair. He cradled her close as the mild sedative took a heavier approach.

The car came to a stop at the airport. Toshiro got out with his precious cargo in his arms as he strode to his private jet. He entered the bedroom at the far end of the jet and gently placed her down on the bed. She sighed in her sleep and turned to grab his shirt. Toshiro smiled down at her. Soon, he thought as he tucked her in, soon she'll be all his. He caught long last lingering glimpse of her and left room closing the door behind him. It was time to deal with business.

Toshiro felt restless and the flight was too long for his liking. He wanted to be over and done with as soon as possible. It seemed to take forever, he had remained awake most of the night and was glad when the flight landed at 7:10 the next morning. Toshiro had managed to brushed up on an hour of sleep before the flight had landed. He wanted to execute his meeting with speed and ease. Thanks to his notorious reputation, he had everyone in the conference room before his jet could land in Paris. They knew what the outcome would be if they displeased him. He buffed up security as he made a pit stop at his house to drop off Rangiku and head back out to his meeting.

Rangiku was in a state of bliss as she stretched on the soft luxurious bed. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet and was searching for her cell phone. The bed was cold and strangely it felt too big. She cracked open an eye and blinked to clear her sleepy vision. She could smell fresh blueberry and hazelnut pancakes. Her absolute favorite! Then it dawned upon her that she lived alone. She bolted up from the bed and froze.

The room was all wrong, this wasn't her room. She made for the balcony and shock hit her like speeding bus. The Eiffel Tower of Paris was clearly visible from her room window.

"Paris! I'm in Paris!" She said to no one in particular. She looked down and noted her clothes were the same as the ones she put on last night. How the hell did she get to Paris?! Just what had happened? She dashed back inside and looked at the clock 8:15 am. The room was amazing but that aside... she was kidnapped!

Oh how she was going to make her kidnapper pay. She would insure he had a painful death. She searched around for a weapon and came up with nothing.

"Crap! Looks like I'll have to wing it." She opened the door and made for the kitchen barefoot. The tiled floors were cool and rather expensive looking. The furniture, curtains and well everything looked super expensive. Whoever lived here had an expensive flashy taste.

"Ahem!" It sounded as if a strangled cat was cleared its throat or perhaps trying to spit up a hair ball. Rangiku ignored the sick feeling and continued on her way.

"AHEM!" This time the horrid sound was louder and with mild interest Rangiku turned around ready to throw the thing over the balcony.

You can imagine her surprise when instead of a sick cat she came across a woman. Well if that's what you could call her. She was a thin pencil of a woman, who had an ironing board figure. She wore a rather expensive black short pencil skirt and a red blouse. Rangiku tried not to snicker at her irony of the woman's figure and skirt. The woman wore blood red lipstick which stuck out against her pale features. Everything about her screamed one word, and that was confirmed as the woman currently sneered down her sharp nose at her.

"Great! Mind telling me how I got from Japan to Paris overnight?" Rangiku asked the shrill woman.

The woman glared at her sizing her up and down before she snorted at the question.

What a rude bitch! Thought Rangiku.

"Vanessa!" A male voice called out and the woman gave a victorious smile of sorts leaving Rangiku alone to her own vices.

Why that son of a bitch! She knew that voice all too well. It sure tormented her last night.

She followed the voice and ended up in the kitchen. There he was looking absolutely edible in a simple black tight t-shirt and ripped blue jeans making her favorite pancakes. The 'Vanessa' was currently wiping off something from his face with a smug grin. It took him a moment noticed her there and looked up in her direction.

Rangiku walked calmly into the kitchen as if it were any other normal day. She made her way straight to the wall stand, pulled out the largest knife from it and turned around, throwing it directly at the BITCH and that bastard.

Toshiro pushed Vanessa out of the way and stepped back just as the knife sailed pass, between the two of them and embedded itself in the wall.

"While you're at it clean up the blood I'm about to draw from him, Vanessa." Rangiku instructed her sweetly.

"Vanessa, leave now!" Was all he said to his PA and she was out the apartment quickly.

"Good Morning, Rangiku." He said sweetly trying to get in her good graces.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he kidnapped her or that she saw Vanessa in such close proximity to him that made her see inferno.

He eyed her beautifully messed up bed hair and rumpled clothes. He could help keep his mind from conjuring up ways in which he could ruin her hair in the pleasure he was going to make her feel.

"How did you get into my apartment and get me to Paris overnight?" She asked him, clearly pissed.

"Breakfast?" He asked her ignoring her question.

"Only if it's your head on the plate." She responded angrily.

He laughed at her threat. "Since its your birthday I'll let that one slip. And I apologize, I am a man of my word so I had to keep my word."

"And that included getting me to Paris now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well yes, I had a meeting to attend and you slept like a baby through the flight." He smirked.

"That's not the point! You can't just kidnap me and fly me off to Paris just because you can." She was extremely frustrated.

Just because he was a smoking hot mafia lord didn't mean he could take control of her life!

"Let's not fight now and ruin the day. You did say you would give me this chance." He reminded her and Rangiku didn't have the energy in her to argue anymore.

She looked so crestfallen by his words and Toshiro felt like he had just ruined the day himself.

"Yes, I did say that." She responded turning to look out the window.

"You're already on minus 1 for kidnapping me so gear up. I doubt I'll end up enjoying my day now." She looked at him and the challenge had been accepted.

The doorbell rang and Toshiro smiled. "That should be for you." He told her with a weary smile.

"Me?" She asked intrigued. Who would come to see her in Paris? Who knew that she was even in Paris? She turned around, ready to go answer the door when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and a hard body pressed against her back keeping her from moving. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Let's not give the door man a show. You're under dressed for the occasion Ran." Rangiku shivered and held back the urge to sigh as his left hand that rested on her abdomen slid over her hip. He lifted her shirt at the slide and skimmed his hand over her belly ring making her bit back a moan. He didn't linger there as his wandering hand traveled upwards but stopped just before he could reach his goal. Vanessa came around the corner with the shopping bags.

Toshiro wanted to fire her on the spot but he promised Rangiku he wouldn't ruin the day.

Rangiku felt her frame tint pink with embarrassed, more so that she liked where he was going with it. Her body was such a traitor! She pushed away from his hold as the 'Queen BITCH' gave her the death glare again. Who the fuck did the woman think she is? All Ran need was 60 seconds alone with her and she'd show her where to shove those looks.

"Those are for you." Toshiro told her breaking her thoughts.

"All of those?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow eyeing the multiple different shopping bags.

"Yes, we have a full day ahead of us. Let's not kill any more time." He said with a soft smile, his white hair falling little over his brow making him look all the more dashing.

"Vanessa leave the bags and take the rest of the day off. I won't be needing you." He instructed her.

"Understood Sir, if anything does arise please inform me I'll be on wait." Vanessa bowed and Toshiro simply nodded his eyes still on Rangiku.

Rangiku went through the stuff and thought of asking him a rather embarrassing question. But she was feeling bold so she asked him anyway.

"Who picked out my undergarments?"

"I did." He answered not bothered by the question at all.

Rangiku sighed not wanting to hear anymore.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." She made for the kitchen and Toshiro held back just to catch a glimpse of her round ass. Damn! The plans he had for that ass were sinful.

He swallowed loudly before finally following her into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate off the counter and piled it with pancakes. Drizzling over chocolate peanut butter and a dollop of vanilla ice cream. His bartender had one hell of a sweet tooth.

"No way!" She smiled brightly at his work.

"Your breakfast, Madam". He gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, Chef." She dug in and sighed as she chewed the heavenly treat.

"This is so yummy!" She forgot all about him until he reached out and twirled a strand of her curly hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear.

"Oops.. sorry, kind of forgot that you were there." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"I was aware." He answered with a smile of his own.

"So I have 3 conditions that you have to obey before we go any further." She said with a mouthful of pancakes. Toshiro forced himself to hold back a smile at the adorable way she spoke to him with her attention on the sweet mess.

"And what are they?" He asked confidently.

"One, you can't refuse me anything I ask you." She began.

"Done." He would give her the world, all she had to do was ask.

"Next?" He asked.

"Two, you can't kill anyone today."

"Done." He agreed. He wasn't planning on making his hits today. Perhaps tomorrow he would shoot all his birds with a single gun.

"Next?" He asked again.

"Oh-kay and number three, if I want to stop this day before it ends you'll let me go and not destroy my bar." Her request was hesitant.

"Done." He felt like a bastard for holding that over her now. But he would make sure that she wouldn't get a chance to complain.

"I accept all your conditions. Are there any more?" He asked her.

Rangiku was surprised but shook her head unable to come up just yet with anything else.

"Toshiro-chan.." she called out to him sweetly and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"...open wide." She smiled holding a fork full of her sweet breakfast for him.

He obliged her and opened his mouth as she pushed the fork in. The sweet taste was overwhelming. He was sure he was going to get cavities just from that one bite. He couldn't believe how she ate it all happily.

Once Rangiku was sure he was serious she felt on top of the world. Her bar was safe. Now time to enjoy her 24th birthday in Paris.

"Okay so where to first?" She asked eager finally able to relax.

"Your salon appointment, then we have a play, a movie, lunch, a tour of Paris, ice skating, dinner and finally fireworks." He listed them off and watched as her face lit up like the fourth of July.

She was out of her chair in seconds heading for the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he watched her go.

By 10 am she was all ready to head out for their play. She wore a baby blue dress that hugged her in all the right places as it slide down her body and went wide at the knees. Her hair was curled and pined to drape over her right side. She looked gorgeous and he felt a stirring of emotion within him as he gazed upon her.

Rangiku felt amazing and after her salon treat and new dress her birthday was going exceptionally well. She eyed herself in the mirror and finally turned to look at him. If she thought he was good looking before now she knew how hot he was in an Armani suit. This was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the prodigy businessman. He really did give off a cold aura. She casually walked up to him and smashed his cheeks with both her palms.

He sent her a startling look that involved both of his eyebrows raised in question.

"You're not going to a business or mafia meeting. You're not going out to kill someone and neither are you preparing to give a speech so stop giving off that cold aura. Its unsettling when I'm next to you." She chided him.

He sighed before nodding and tried to loosen up for her. She let go and smiled at him pleased.

"Oh and did I mention the name of the play?" He asked mischievously.

"No what is it?"

"The Tempest." He answered with a devilishly handsome grin.

She gave him a multi million dollar smile and reached up kissing him on the cheek in her excitement.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" She all but dragged him from the apartment.

The day progressed blissfully as Rangiku had ticked off the list everything he had mentioned to her.

The play, a movie then lunch at the Eiffel Tower, the tour of Paris left her breathless. They stopped by the huge ice rink and Rangiku looked down at her dress. No way was she going to skate in it. Looks like they had to skip it.

"Perhaps we should change since the ice rink is ours for the day." Toshiro informed her and like a kid she nodded in awe. The man really did think his plan out well.

She changed into a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans and he did the same. He was out on the ice first and Rangiku walked out unsteadily.

"Toshiro..." She called out from outside the rink. He skated over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to skate." She eyed the ice worridly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure you'll be able to skate even though it's been a while." He knew she use to skate a lot from her background check so all he had to do was reassure her.

"Do you trust me?." He offered his hand out to her.

She eyed him skeptically before answering.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna jump out of a window with you Aladdin." She said in mock horror.

He could no longer contain himself and burst out laughing holding onto his mid section. His laughter was contagious and Rangiku got swept up in it. It was the first time she heard him laugh and she counted it as a victory for herself. If she was going to spend the entire day with him she might as well make it enjoyable for both of them.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her on the ice towards him.

"Don't let go.." She clung onto him the moment her feet touched the ice.

"Never." He said as he tightened his arms around her waist molding the front of his body to her back.

"Ran, just relax baby." He bent his head down and whispered hotly in her ear.

"Mm mm.." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"I'm okay now." She tilted her head backwards to smile up at him. He cupped her chin from underneath and bent his face down claiming her lips in a kiss. The angle was awkward and he had to crank his neck lower to duel her tongue. He moved slowly savoring her taste as he tasted her lips, then her tongue and finally every inch of her lush mouth. He finally released her mouth and he felt her warm breath glide over his face. He couldn't help himself and kissed her again. He needed to brand himself on her very soul. He sucked, licked and bit on her lips, tugging on them and making them swell.

He finally let her go before she passed out from the sheer lack of air.

"You're so very beautiful Rangiku." He whispered to her staring into her dazed eyes.

Rangiku really did feel beautiful. With the way he was treating her and the way he looked at her made her feel special. She only hoped she wasn't getting ahead of herself.

They held onto each other as they slow skated for a long while until Rangiku couldn't stand anymore and they exited from the rink. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and his very evident erection that she felt against her butt.

Dinner was set up in a lavish 7-star hotel with a killer view of the city. Toshiro had heard the saying that every woman needed a little black dress so he bought his woman just that.

She turned every head in the hotel as she strode down the stairs. The black dress was off shoulders and hugged her curves stopping mid-thigh. Her entire back was bare and so where her lovely legs. Toshiro Jr all but shot up to attention at the sight of her lush body in that little black dress.

He got up from his seat and headed towards her. If he was going to survive this night, he best be alone with her as he didn't trust himself not to kill every man present. She smiled happy to see him and he led her to a private dining area. Dinner went exceptionally well and their discussions were animated by her lively personality.

After dinner as promised they drove out to watch the fireworks but Rangiku suggested they watch it from the apartment since she wanted to be comfortable. He granted her request.

Rangiku emerged from the bedroom in one of his long t-shirts and her lace black panties. He spotted the panties when she bent over the freezer to pick up the ice cream tub. He grinned his teeth and recited the table of elements to calm down his erection.

"Look at what I found." She waved the tub.

"It's about to start." He informed her and she moved to sit down quickly. He moved to sit directly behind her so that she ended up in between his legs. Rangiku didn't complain as she rested against his chest and contently ate her ice cream while she watched he fireworks.

"Did I pass?" He finally asked as he wove his arms around her waist drawing her tight against him.

"I'm not a good liar so I'll just be honest," she paused eating a spoonful of ice cream, "you did great and I enjoyed myself today." She said with genuine appreciation.

She settled down her spoon and turned to face him at an angle.

"Thank you for today." She smiled happily at him.

He could no longer reign in his emotions. The woman just made him so damn hot! He pulled her forward by her t-shirt collar and captured her lips. Her lips were cold and sweet. A wonderful combination. He devoured her lips with a maddening passion. All his pent up arousal was put into his kiss.

Pushing her to the ground without breaking the kiss he spread her legs to lie between them as he rubbed his growing member against her center core. His muscled body was pressed against her voluptuous figure grinding and rocking his hips against her. The only thing that separated them from joining at that moment was her flimsy panties and his jeans. She rubbed herself against him just as needy moaning into the kiss. His teeth sucked hard on her bottom lip biting it causing her to gasp.

His devouring mouth trailed kisses from her swollen lips to neck as his hand snaked down the length of her body to cup her vagina through her panties. She let out a cry from the sudden contact and tried to snap her legs close. His hips pressed against her core forcing her to keep them spread open.

He pressed his thumb hard against her panties. The friction caused his thumb to push the material past her vaginal lips and rub against her clitoris. She was mad with pleasure moaning incoherently. His mouth sucked and bit hard on her neck marring her ivory skin with his mark of possession.

The pleasure was so intense she was loosing herself in it. She bucked against him causing his thumb to push deeper and harder against her. Toshiro stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back to look at her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her breath came in shallow pants causing her chest to heave. Lips were swollen and bruised into a pretty shade of red and her eyes were glazed with ecstasy. This was exactly how he wanted her.

She gave a moan of protest as he pulled his hand away from her core.

"Shh... baby...There's more, much, much more that I have install for you." He said to her in a voice that made her throb deliciously.

His hands caught the t-shirt that she was wearing at the collar and ripped it down to her waist. He threw the offending material to the other side of the room. His eyes darkened as he gazed down at her. Her ivory breasts were lush and full. They were adorned with soft pink discs which held rosy pebbles at the centre. She was absolutely fucking edible. He licked his lips and bent his head down to rub his hot tongue between the valley of her breasts. He had to taste them as he moved to one of her breasts and caught the rosy pebble in his hot mouth. He would scrape his teeth over the nub, bite down on it gently, then soothe the sweet sting by rubbing the tip of his tongue back and forth across the nub whilst simultaneously pulling and rolling the other with his fingers. He was driving Rangiku crazy and he knew it. Toshiro pulled off the hardened flesh and blew on it, feeling Rangiku tremble. A naughty thought came to mind as he caught her other nipple in the same assault causing her to wail with pleasure. Liking and sucking hard on her nipples as she grabbed his shoulders to hold onto him.

He snaked his hand quietly over to the tub of ice cream and she cried out arching her back as he added a dollop each of the ice cream on her sensitive nipples. He grinned at her reaction and lapped at the sweet tasting treat cleaning her breasts with his massaging tongue. Heat pooled between her legs as he gave her sensitive breasts too much attention.

Kissing a trail down her stomach he came across her belly button and couldn't resist flicking it with his talented tongue. She moaned at his ministrations encouraging him all the more as he tugged on it with his teeth.

Pleasure spreads down to her core and she widen her thighs allowing him better access. His piercing eyes were on her as he moved lower and lower with his skillful tongue. He stopped as he reaches her drenched panties and rubs his nose against her crotch causing her to shiver in delight. His tongue runs over it before he peeled the soaked material away from her.

She's so beautiful down here, so pink and rosy and swollen all for him, glistening with juices. He bent down and captured her pulsing clit with his teeth and bites down hard. She immediately grabs his head burying her hands in his white hair as she tries to move her hips but he keeps her pinned down with his hands on her wide spread tights. Pressing her against the bed as he runs his tongue down her vagina massaging her folds. His tongue stiffens and he shoves it deep inside her vagina. Rangiku let's out a shattering scream as her orgasm shoots hard through. He continues to lap at her folds tasting her juices. Sucking hard on her clit as she tries to get her labored breath under control. It was the most exquisite thing she's ever felt. She was in pure bliss. Toshiro went back up to her and captured her kiss bruised lips in a hard vicious kiss sucking what little air she had out of her. His cold hand cupped her aching swollen vagina and without any warning he shoved two cold long fingers deep inside her. She jerked against him as he caught her gasp in his punishing kiss and pressed his body against hers. She had no idea when he had removed his shirt. The skin to skin contact between her hardened nipples and chest made her frantic with passion as she rubbed against his hot skin. She locked her hands around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss as he continued moving his fingers roughly in and out of her punishing her for coming without his permission. She was aching all over and gasped as he shoved a third finger inside her moving them at a lightening speed. Abruptly he roughly pulled them out she moaned a the loss of his touch. Rangiku couldn't take it anymore.

"I need..."

"Tell me Ran. Tell me what you want?"

"You.." She panted

"Be specific Ran." He tortured her as his lust darkened eyes gazed at her.

"I need you Shiro." She whimpered.

His mind went blank at that name and he didn't dare deny her any further. He removed his clothes and released her off the remains of the shredded t-shirt. Once he was as naked as her, he picked her up and walked into the bed room and placed her on the bed. He wanted to take his time and feel every inch of her. He settled her down on the bed and kissed her again. He broke their kiss ignoring her protests, angled himself against her and sunk deep into her welcoming moist heat. Rangiku had sex before once, that's how she lost her virginity but it was nothing close to how hot Toshiro made her feel. He pushed further inside her and she felt like she was going to tear.

"M-m..ov..e.." Was all she needed to say as he hovered over her and watched the pleasure move across her face as he rocked in and out of her.

"Ah..harder..." She encouraged him and he entertained her request. She was so hot she was making him hot. She felt so full, he was so thick and huge she didn't know if she could take anymore of him and he was only half way in!

"I-I-I..c-ca..n't.." She gasped.

"Yes you can." He countered and shoved the rest of himself deep inside.

A scream tore from her throat as he settle deep within her. She could feel him at her very core. He waited a while for her to adjust to his size. She had never been so stretched like that even when he had his fingers inside her. He slowly dragged his length out and shoved back into her searing heat and she moaned loudly. His piercing eyes shone with ice blue flames as they bore into her. Mad with lust and something deeper she couldn't identify. He rested himself on his forearms and began to move faster and faster in and out of her. She met him thrust for thrust as her stretched her wide with his member. He pulled out sharply and before she could protest shoved a huge dildo inside her. Rangiku was taken aback but the high vibrating. It matched his size but not his speed. It vibrated wickedly against her throbbing center making her ache even more.

"Wha-?" Before she had completed her question he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her onto her hands and knees. She could feel his cold fingers at her other entrance and her eyes went wide with realization. No one had ever entered the through there. She never even touched herself there while masturbating. His smooth long finger rubbed something cool around her puckered hole before he shoved it in knuckle deep inside her nether region. She moaned at both pain and pleasure from his finger and the vibrator. Her thighs quivered as she struggled to keep them open while her juices ran down the insides of her thighs.

By now he had his whole four fingers inside her stretching her. He pulled his wet fingers out and plunged inside without warning tearing another hoarse scream from her. She could feel the searing burn as he moved inside her. He was so damn huge and hard. He began moving faster inside her and she was lost in maelstrom of incoherent emotions. He draped himself over her back pressing his body to hers while he slammed into her unforgivingly. She wailed with pleasure as he grabbed her around her waist and latched his teeth on her shoulder. She would bark his mark due to his continued sucking and biting. He knew it was animalistic and that brought all the more pleasure to him.

He would mark her in all ways that would claim her as his. He pulled her back against him to sit her up up shoving her down deeper onto his tool. As he began thrusting faster he grabbed the dildo at the hilt and began thrusting it hard in and out of her vagina in rhythm with his thrusts. She shook violently but that didn't stop him and he furiously worked the toy in and out of her while pounding hard her from behind. The pleasure was so intense she thought she wouldn't live through it. This man, he was indeed the devil himself. Sweat beaded at his eyebrow as he could feel his orgasm closer she was shivering and trembling from pleasure as she came hard again with a jerk spurting all over his hand and the dildo. He pulled out of her ass and pulled the dildo out of her vagina and without giving her time to recover he shoved his member inside her sore vagina.

"Shiro!" She screamed chanting his name over and over as she threw her head back to rest on his shoulder. Unable to hold on she came screaming his name, her walls clamped like a vice around him. He was fucking her hard and deep and she moved in rhythm with him. She was extremely sensitive and felt every aching inch of him move inside her. She groaned as her walls clamped around him as she came multiple times. She felt his member grow larger inside her before he came hard as well shooting his seed inside her. She panted and slackened against him. He waited till he deposited all his load inside her before he slipped out. His little vixen had just experienced 'le petite morte' or 'the little death' as the French would say.

Rangiku collapsed tired unable to keep up right. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. He gently pushed her to lay proper on the bed and she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He tucked her sleeping form against his side. He moved the hair off her face.

"Happy Birthday Rangiku." He whispered to her.

It may have been her birthday but he received the best gift and come morning she was going to find out just how serious he really was. She was his and his alone. He wouldn't allow her to walk away so easily from him, not after tonight.

He was instantly on alert as he heard the front door open and close. He moved off the bed without waking her up and grabbed the gun from under the bed leaving the room silently. Heels clicked onto the floor as a figure rounded the corner.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?!" He questioned her. He was pissed that she would blatantly disobey hid orders.

"Sir I'm sorry but you need to see this." She waved the tablet in her hand.

"And it couldn't wait?" He asked clealy irritated by her interruption.

"I'm afraid not Sir." She gave a fake sympathetic look at him.

He took the tablet from her and paged threw the information. Vanessa couldn't help but notice the boss' lack of clothing. She stared at his limp member. Even when soft he was so huge! She licked her lips as she thought how it would feel to have that beast between her thighs. Her eyes traveled up to his face and her vile smile disappeared.

His face took on a stern and angry look that terrified Vanessa but she was glad he was going to get rid of that bartender. After he read the information. He would kill her.

"Vanessa wait here." Toshiro entered the bedroom and pulled on his robe before he made a call to his bodyguards. When he returned Vanessa stood smiling at him. His bodyguards entered and they immediately grabbed Vanessa restraining her.

"Sir what are you doing?!" She cried out.

"Setting things right, after all I was quite clear from the beginning. I dislike traitors and you Vanessa was very forth coming with information about me to Aizen." He watched her eyes go wide and her body go pale.

"But Sir that was to help you. The problem isn't me, it's her! You read who she is right? This all is a trick Sir." She pleaded.

"Enough! Take care of her!" He instructed his bodyguards.

The body guards clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her off. He couldn't get any more sleep tonight not after he read that bit of information. He settled into the large arm chair and looked at the tablet again.

The information was detailed and descriptive. Despite knowing the truth it still affected him.

Rangiku awoke with a start. She bolted upright as sweat beaded her forehead and her heart pounded like a wild animal in her chest. She looked around confused before she realized where she was. She was trembling like a leaf in the wind as she recalled her nightmare. The room suddenly felt suffocating and she moved off the bed to the balcony on shaky legs. She grabbed the white shirt that clearly wasn't hers when she put it on, as she only managed to get the last three buttons down. She couldn't care at this point. The balcony was wide and she hoisted herself onto the wide railing with her feet dangling over the edge.

The night air was cool but did nothing to wash away the reality of her situation. Tears that she couldn't hold back ran freely as she cried in fear. This was her very first relapse since she left the program. It was a knife twisting deep into her heart. She couldn't and didn't want to go back to rehab. If she couldn't fit into Society, then they would come for her. She had to fit in, she just had to. Everything was going fine so where did the problem come from? She sniffed brokenly the nightmares weren't suppose to come back! The doctors had promised she would be normal, but then again they promised many things.

At first Toshiro couldn't understand how a civilian such as her would have their records sealed and after much high manipulation he finally managed to get his hands on her file and he was left stunned by it.

Name: Matsumoto Rangiku

Code Name: Randy the Black Widow.

Division: Special Black Ops, Mercenary division.

Service: Age 11-22

Termination: Unknown

Data Handler: VP (non-disclose able)

Programe: 'Mod Soul' (Project Terminated)

Note: All Subjects pertaining to Project Mod Soul are to be terminated.

Current Status: Unknown"

The details surrounding her were unclear but from what little he did know made him rethink his opinion of her. The woman was bread to kill, he knew all about her and what it cost to give up that life. He wasn't surprised but amazed that she was such an asset but he wouldn't use her in that way. He didn't need to exploit her as such. Honestly he didn't care about that aspect of her life at all.

Frustrated by his thoughts he broke the tablet in half and walked back into the bedroom. The bed was empty and his guard rose up. The balcony doors were opened and he walked over. His heart did a mini flip as he noted where she was seated. He didn't dare startle her so he moved quietly and with ease he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was trembling and that's when he noted she wasn't okay.

Rangiku jerked on instinct not thinking clearly and almost slipped off the edge. He pulled her against his chest sercurly.

"What are you planning?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Rangiku pushed aside her thoughts and maneuvered so she ended up facing him while still seated on the rail. She didn't give him a chance to see her face. Instead she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs in a vice grip around his waist.

He was worried by her sudden actions. That and the fact that she was trembling badly.

"What's wrong baby?"

"You left and I had a nightmare." She answered in a small child like voice as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had some work to take care of." He replied wrapping an arm around her lower back and another on her round ass. He carried her back to bedroom and got into bed with her lying onto of him. She refused to move so he let her be.

"You're cold."She complained sleepily after a while

"So are you." He reminded her as he skillfully removed her shirt leaving her naked once more. He drew lazy circles on her back and Rangiku fell asleep to the movements. When Rangiku awoke yet again he was gone and she was alone in bed. She got up and made for the kitchen. Her sudden need to be near him was scary but a dire necessity right now despite the fact that she was calm.

Toshiro was efficient in his plans it took him a full 10 minutes to connect all the dots and track down every last member that had planned the hit on him. He treaded carefully and was extra cautious since he brought her along with him. Every last traitor was iced and this time no one would find them. He switched the tablet off and sat quietly as in the corner as he heard her movements. She passed him and went into the kitchen. A few moments later she emerged and his breath caught as she strode forward to stand near the glass windows. She wore the lace undergarments he specially handpicked for her. The red lace accompanied by the soft glow of moonlight framed her body in such a seductive way that he was hard from just looking at her. Her body was sinful.

Without warning he was out of the chair grabbing her arm. He spun her around and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Toshiro!" She complained and he smacked her ass to be quiet.

"Bad girls get punished when they disobey rules." He jested.

"What rules?" She asked pouting.

He dropped her on the bed and disrobed then like a stalking predator he pounced on her.

"I will kill anyone who catches even a glimpse of this body." It was a warning and a promise. He kissed her passionately cementing his need for her as he rubbed his full erection against her panty clad core.

He tore off the flimsy lace underwear and entered with a force. She arched into him.

This time there was no waiting and calm was furthest from his mind. He was rough as he marked her skin with love bites in places she was sure was illegal. He was a beast unable to sate his hunger for her. He out did the karma sutra with his hot moves. Rangiku was left drowned in pleasure and amazement with a tinge of soreness to her.

She was so exhausted that she drifted off to sleep unable to keep her eyes open and yet he needed to end this night with something important he had been holding in for the last 5 months.

"Ran." He called out softly from behind her.

"Mm mm..." She answered barely awake.

"I think after 5 months it's safe to say I'm in love with you." He waited quietly.

There was no response from her.

"Ran?" He tried again. He kissed her bare shoulder and settled behind her.

The night was silent but had he looked at her face he would have seen the pleased smiled that stretched across it. Rangiku felt the warmth of his words course through her blocking out all the darkness that lived within. Perhaps she could be normal after all. A seed of hope sprouted that gave way to her peaceful dreams that night.

With the arise of morning the magical spell that held Rangiku in a bubble of bliss exploded into a raw reality. She slowly opened her eyes keeping herself stationary and her breathing normal as if she was still asleep. She listened to all the sounds around her. The birds chirping away, cars honking, people singing. It felt like a million miles away from her. All she could relish in now was the man behind her. She felt the rise and fall of his chest. He had her imprisoned by his arms. She was currently using one arm as a pillow while his other was resting on her lower abdomen possessively. His right leg was pushed up between her thighs keeping her solid in place. She wanted to stay put but then her bladder had other ideas.

She moved stealthy as she untangled herself from him and snuck into the huge bathroom. She had a bit of a limp but that was welcomed after the intense sex he rewarded her with. Toshiro was awoken by the sound of running water and then he noticed she wasn't in bed with him. He underestimated her ability this time. He had an idea to join her in the shower but stopped as she emerged dressed with a towl in hand drying off her hair. She wore a low cut white pants with a pale pink crop top that just ended underneath her breasts exposing her entire mid section. Like a school boy he was instantly hard.

Rangiku combed out her wet hair and made for the kitchen she needed to make a call and now was her best chance with Toshiro asleep. She briefly glanced at the bed before leaving the room without a noise. She passed the lounge grabbing the phone and stepped out onto the balcony. She dialed up quickly keeping her back to the streets so she wouldn't be caught off guard if Toshiro did come looking for her.

Toshiro was trained in every art know to man. So his sharp hearing didn't miss the sound of her picking up the phone or the sound of the balcony doors being opened and closed. He reached for the bedside phone and pressed 9 to connect to the other phone.

"Hello?" The male voice sounded out.

"Its me." She answered.

There was an audible sigh before the male spoke.

"You could have notified me before you went AWOL like that." He scolded her.

"I know I didn't have much choice in the matter." She answered.

"I know I calculated that in..." The voice trailed.

"That's why your an asset." She complemented him stalling.

"But that's not why your calling now." The voice stated.

"No, so?" She asked hesitantly.

"Its done you won't have to call back anymore, none of you will have anything to worry about." He said reassuringly.

"You mean I'm free?" Rangiku asked as the relief finally hit her and tears of joy flowed.

"Freedom comes with a price and you paid it, you all did. Its time things changed." He clarified.

Rangiku tried to muffle her cry so he wouldn't hear her but he did so anyways.

"I'm sorry." The voice softened.

"You tried." She sniffed.

"I should have protected you back then. I'm sorry Ran." The voice was ridden with guilt.

"You got us out eventually even if it took this long." Rangiku smiled through her tears.

"What's done is done now. I'll notify the others and don't worry there's no chance of a re-opening." The voice reassured her.

"You're sure?" she asked doubtful

"Yes my little black cat went for a walk last night." The voice informed her and Ran knew instantly that there was no chance in hell of a re-opening.

"Yoruichi-san?" She asked.

"Yes, she wanted to do her bit." The voice clarified.

"That's wonderful news now. Thank you for everything." Rangiku composed herself smiling bright.

"If I could I would do it the same way all over again." The voice responded.

"I know that's what I love about you. You're my savior Kisuke and I won't forget it."

Toshiro had listened with a brewing jealous to the conversation. He was logical in everything but he couldn't look past the fact that another man had gained that special place in her life. He wanted everything of her. Her past, present and future, as illogical as it may be he didn't care. He wanted to murder those that caused her such pain just to ease some of his anger. There was something he could do to make sure she was his forever. He pulled out his personal cellphone and texted his driver the details of his orders. The conversation on the other side went on.

"And just remember if anyone gives you any trouble in future just give me a call I'll always be there for you Ran." The voice grew serious.

"I know Mr Vice President. Thank you again and do me a favor let Hime and company know I'm okay. I know if I call them its going to be a never ending story also I don't have my phone with me."

"Of course Ran, I will now take care and Happy belated Birthday dear."

"Thank you." Rangiku smiled into the phone feeling as gay as an expectant mother.

"Take care of yourself." The man's voice was warm like a fathers and it made Rangiku tear up again.

"I will, you do the same, Goodbye." Rangiku ended the call and the doors to her past were shut air tight once and for all. She let out the longest and deepest sigh of her life feeling the burden slip away.

The urge to march in there and ask her all sorts of questions was strong but that was her past and she had finally closed that chapter of her life. She sounded to happy to be free. He set down the phone and headed for the bathroom. Ah hour later he emerged in a sweat pants and t-shirt. He heard humming coming from the kitchen and sneaked up to watch her.

She had beautiful smile on her face as she moved about cooking up a storm. She had several dishes done already and she stopped to count them off. Toast, hash browns, eggs, sausages, Chips, egg rolls, green salads, muffins, doughnuts and many other foods covered the counter top. Just how ecstatic was she?

If he went ahead with his plan then he would succeed in it most definitely. He walked into view and she gave him a heart stopping smile. She pulled off the apron and tossed it over the chair. He pulled her into hug and she hoisted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He grabbed her ass which was fast becoming his favorite feature about her.

"Someone's been busy." He surveyed her work.

"Yeah sorry got carried away. Hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, famished." He answered and leaned forward kissing her. Rangiku got caught up in his kiss feeling on top of the world. He broke off the kiss and trailed down her throat.

"You should eat." She mumbled.

"Yes I should but I'm not hungry for any of those things."

"Then what do you want?" She asked trying to think what had she missed out for breakfast.

"I'm hungry for you." He responded as he bit her neck. Rangiku gasped then moaned but didn't forget her original plan.

"Food, then me." She jumped down and pulled out of his hold. The door bell rang and the moment was lost.

"I'll get it. You get started with breakfast." He told her as he kissed her again before he walked towards the front door. Toshiro opened the door and stepped out closing it behind him, his driver Rin held the small silver box in his hand.

"Any problems getting this out?" Toshiro asked.

"Sir Hinamori-san was caught stealing the duplicate." Rin reported.

Toshiro sighed but remained silent and Rin went on.

"She had a message for you Sir." Rin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Toshiro.

The writing was rushed and barely readable as if the writer was not of sound mind. Like a child throwing a tantrum. That, however, didn't lessen the level of threat:

'Have fun while you can Toshiro but remember I will have the last laugh when I rip out that pretty bartenders heart and then there will be nothing you can do

-Ichimaru Gin"

He knew that bastard well enough to know how much he enjoyed killing woman and Rangiku fit perfectly into his list of victims. He had a fetish for blonds and a death wish if he was coming back to intefer with the famous Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He squashed the letter letting his cold fury lose on it. They dared to threaten him and what was his. Now that was highly unacceptable. Gin couldn't leave well enough alone. No matter this would be his ultimate error if he was going to come after Rangiku. When he went quite it meant his beast was ready to attack and a plan was devised immediately. He handed the letter back to Rin.

"Dispose of it and initiate Protocol Alpha."

Rin bowed low and remained as such before asking.

"What of Hinamori-san Sir?"

Toshiro had no remorse left for her. He had helped her enough and now she too betrayed him.

"Take care of her as well. Traitors are not tolerated within our clan Rin." He answered simply.

"Understood Sir." Rin straightened and left. Toshiro pocketed the box and tried to calm himself before he went back inside. She was in the lounge sitting cross legged on the sofa watching TV.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"Outside, why haven't you eaten as yet?" He asked in return eyeing the untouched plate of food.

"Its your fault!" She stuck out her tongue at him before she moved off the couch to insert another disc into the player. He sat down on her spot and without a word she settled between his legs with the plate of food. She fed him as she ate and the morning passed with them watching movies.

Toshiro had stalled enough he was becoming anxious and he couldn't concentrate and the movie.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly her eyes not moving off the TV.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He answered with a question.

"Because for the past 4 hours I have been watching the same movie and not once have you noticed it." She responded and Toshiro was taken aback by her observation.

He looked at the screen and she giggled. "I'm joking you seem tense every since you stepped out to answer the door."

"I have a gift for you." He informed her.

"Oh you do?" Rangiku looked curious at him.

He pulled her with himself off the couch to stand. She looked at him confused. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring.

Her brown eyes formed massive saucers as she stared at him in shock. The ring was by far the most exquisite thing Rangiku had seen in her life. A silver crescent moon sat atop the ruby red gemstone ring. He wasn't by far joking not when this particular ring was involved. Damn it, this was the Daiguren Hyōrinmaru aka the Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring. She saw it on TV two months ago. The news said that it was super rare and there was only one of its kind. Its was also way too expensive.

She was too speechless. Tears she wasn't even aware of ran down her face. She had a second chance at life and happiness. Toshiro hadn't seen her cry before and it unsettled him. She finally managed to smile through her tears and she nodded at him. It was an unspoken question that she understood all too well. She would take that leap of faith and trust him to catch her if she fell.

He placed the ring that fit perfectly on her finger. The family heirloom was his only way of securing her place in his world. She now had the protection of his entire clan.

He kissed her tasting the saltiness of her tears. She was his addiction now.

He hugged her close to his chest. His mind aligned the plans. Now he dared that bastard to come after her. Hell would freeze over before he let anyone harm her. She was his and his alone!


End file.
